Powerpuff Girls: Townsville's Xtreme Protectors
Powerpuff Girls: Townsville's Xtreme Protectors is a comic book series which re-imagines the Powerpuff Girls' origins and the characters. Synopsis When three non-identical sisters; Lauren, Nicole, and Chloe Utonium has find themselves becoming an group of superheroines know as the Powerpuff Girls after they wish to become superheroes where they saving their home town, Townsville from various villains such as Mojo Jojo, Him, Powerpuff Princess, the Gangreen Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys, and others while keeping their identities safe from everyone. Characters Main Characters * Lauren Utonium/Blossom: The leader of the Powerpuff Girls, * Nicole Utonium/Bubbles: * Chloe Utonium/Buttercup: * Dr. Drake Utonium: The father of the Powerpuff Girls, Supporting Characters * Mayor of Townsville: The mayor of Townsville who always welcome the Powerpuff Girls when they save the day or something else, unlike the original series, he is not dumb, childish, and short who he just happens to be in his mid 40s. * Ms. Sara Bellum: * Ms. Keane: * Zachary "Zach" Leed: * Mitchel Mitchelson: *Emily /Bunny: * * Villains * Mojo Jojo: Mojo Jojo was a normal pet monkey of the Powerpuff Girls until him was transform into an humanoid monkey where he is smart. He a allies to the Powerpuff Girls at first until he later become the Powerpuff Girls' greatest arch-enemy. * Him: * Petra Morbucks/Powerpuff Princess: * Fuzzy Lumpkins: * Gangreen Gang: ** Ace: ** Snake: ** Big Billy: ** Grubber: ** Lil' Arturo: * Amoeba Boys: ** Bossman: ** Slim: ** Junior: * Roach Coach: An humanoid cockroach who was a normal cockroach until he was found by Mojo Jojo where he transform him into what he is, he is able to control an army of cockroaches when he start of battling the Powerpuff Girls. After being defeating by them, Roach Coach vow vengenace on them * /Sedusa: * Rowdyruff Boys: The Rowdyruff Boys are evil, male versions of the Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. ** Brick: ** Boomer: ** Butch: * Powerpunk Girls: The Powerpunk Girls are evil clone versions of the Powerpuff Girls, who are also created by Mojo Jojo. ** Berserk: ** Brat: ** Brute: *Boogie Man: * * * Story Arcs A Powerpuff Beginning (1-5) Story Arcs: Introducing Characters: Powerpuff Girls, Dr. Drake Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Zachary "Zach" Leed, Mitch Mitchelson, Petra Morbucks, Him Villain: Him, Demons Locations: Death: Demons Enter the Gangreen Gang () The Powerpuff Princess () Meets Fuzzy Lumpkins () Mojo Jojo's Strikes () Rowdyruff () Annual 1 Date Night () Powerpuff vs. Powerpunk () Him's Revenge () Annual 2 Mistaken Identity () The Boys Are Back in Town () Rowdyruff vs. Powerpunk () The Beat-Alls () The Fourth Powerpuff Girl?! () Who's Who? () Freaky () Annual 3 The Powerpuff D.Y.N.A.M.O. () Mojo Jojo's Master Plan () Welcome to Monster Island () The Attack of the Powerpuff Girls Revenge Squad! () Annual 4 A Powerpuff Christmas () = = The End of the Powerpuff Girls () Gallery Trivia * Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Comics Category:Billy2009 Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Books Category:Comic Books